


Mary's Song

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [350]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Austria, Family History, Gen, Holocaust, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: God forgives, Mother Mary offers succor.  Who is she to pass up the opportunity to help bring that healing peace and love where she can?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 September 2016  
> Word Count: 368  
> Prompt: "Mary's Song" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: God forgives, Mother Mary offers succor. Who is she to pass up the opportunity to help bring that healing peace and love where she can?  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was one of the hardest fics I've written in this series. The poem itself is one of the tougher of Plath's for me to read in the first place, and I feel like I know next to nothing about the Holocaust and its attendant horrors, but Greta's family would have been embroiled in that in some way, shape, or form. Hence the path I took with this story. There is absolutely no intention to offend, and if I got something wrong, _please_ feel free to comment and give me suggestions on how to fix it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The fire makes it precious,  
The same fire

Melting the tallow heretics,  
Ousting the Jews."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Mary's Song"

 

Growing up in Austria, she remembers the stories of the holocaust almost as if they're her own memories. Her paternal great-grandfather was born in Austria, arriving just after his parents moved from Germany in 1907, but she has extended relations still in Germany. Her great-grandfather was still a child during World War I, but he fought in World War II. A year after the war ended, her grandfather was born. Most of the stories she has heard are his, passed down from his father, through him to her father and finally to her. They spared her no leniency and she was given stark depictions of her great-grandfather's time working in one of the concentration camps.

It was those stories that helped form her undying thirst for knowledge and historical facts. By the time she was eighteen, she had found a way to trace several branches in her family tree, including one or two that had converted to Judaism. It was learning she had other family members that never made it out of the camps that pushed her to do her part in eradicating evil in the world.

As technology has improved over the decades of her life, she has extended her research into her family to verify what she gleaned previously. Her journals filled with family history have turned into large folders of files on the computer, files she has shared with as many of her relatives as possible. It also has given her the opportunity to take pilgrimages into Germany as an adult, visiting the camps where any member of her family, despite how distant, was at. The money she has spent on peace roses to leave at each site is an amount she has never truly contemplated and likely never will. Money is inconsequential to doing what she can to heal and right the wrongful atrocities that her family has been involved in, regardless of which side of the battle they were.

God forgives, Mother Mary offers succor. Who is she to pass up the opportunity to help bring that healing peace and love where she can?


End file.
